All We Have
by mellabarella
Summary: After the discovery that Brax is in fact alive and has abandoned them, Kyle and Ricky grow closer than ever. Kyle takes on more of a parental role, caring for baby Casey as if he were his own. Ricky gets a glimpse of what life would have been like if Brax were still around. Does she like what she sees? Is this the family Kyle has always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Little Casey wobbled across the beach in tiny red shorts, a blue vest top and a black sun hat with striped sunglasses to match. "See? I told you the glasses and the hat were too big for him!" Kyle cried as he and Ricky walked along the beach.

"What so he should get sunburnt instead?" Ricky replied, carrying her sandals in one hand. Her beige maxi dress flowed down to her feet.

"He's 1! You can't keep him wrapped in cotton wool forever!"

"Actually..." Ricky said, motioning for Kyle to give her back her bag. She took out some sunblock. "I think I should put some more on him don't cha reckon?"

Kyle shook his head and walked off to pick his nephew up in his arms. Casey squealed with delight as Ricky looked on smiling at the two of them. After all the drama, they'd been through over the past year it was nice to finally get some normalcy back into their lives. It was devastating finding out that Brax had deceived them but the way they'd got through it was by supporting each other. Kyle tickled Casey and he was overcome with giggles, tugging on to his Uncle's black t-shirt. Yes, this is what life was meant to be like. She suddenly felt a pang of sadness. What it _could've_ been like if Brax were still around...

Later on, the three of them decided to pass through Angelo's. "It's your day off Kyle you couldn't just relax?"

"Managers can't relax! Not with all that needs to be done." He replied.

"Well aren't you lucky to have me to help you then?"

Kyle smiled, looking at Ricky intently, "Yes I am."

Phoebe interrupted the moment. She was about to walk past the table the trio were on when Ricky called out her name.

"Hey Ric, hey little guy how's it going?" She picked Casey up and spun him around.

"Careful now. He's just eaten, haven't you Case?"

"Yup wouldn't want him chucking up all over you." Kyle said.

"He's so adorable, I don't think I could stay mad at him." Phoebe replied as she gave Casey back to Kyle to hold.

"So...are you here to see Ash?" Ricky asked.

Kyle tensed a bit.

"Yeah...yeah, we were gonna hang out for lunch." Phoebe said.

"Oh cool. Well I hope you guys have fun. I'm off to the little girl's room."

After Ricky left there was an awkward silence between Phoebe and Kyle. Phoebe couldn't stand it any longer so decided to make conversation.

"So...how's work?"

"Good...hard sometimes but of course you know that."

"Casey's lucky to have you."

"He's a great kid." Kyle said, affectionately rubbing Casey's head as he played with a toy.

"And you and Ricky are coping alright..you know with everything about Brax?"

"He's gone. We're all happy just to get on with our lives. It's for the best really."

"What? That Brax is gone?" Phoebe was taken aback.

"Noooo...the way things worked out. Casey, me, Ricky. We're family and we wouldn't have got through it without each other."

"You mean you wouldn't have got through it without Ricky?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kyle retorted.

Phoebe took a deep breath before responding. "Kyle...I've been meaning to say this for a while but Ash told me to stay out of it. You're my friend, despite all our ups and downs you and deserve the truth."

"And what is the truth according to you?" Kyle could feel his pulse racing.

"You're spending all this time with Casey and Ricky and...I think it's unhealthy."

"Excuse me? Did you not just hear me say that we're FAMILY?" His voice rose as he spoke.

"Calm down Kyle. I meant that...look you're not Brax. This little scenario you're playing out with Ricky is not real. You're gonna get hurt."

"Brax was - is my brother and he's not here but I am. All I'm doing is taking care of Casey and Ricky just like he'd always wanted me to." He replied defensively.

"Look whatever, fine. I just thought you should know that you're playing with fire and you're gonna get burnt. But obviously, as always you're stubborn and you won't listen."

"Well keep your advice to yourself next time." Kyle snarled just as Ricky returned. She sensed the tension between them.

"Is everything ok here?"

"Yeah, it's all good. You ready to go?"

Ricky nodded. They packed up their things and set off.

"See ya later Phoebs!" Ricky called back.

"See ya Ric!" Phoebe replied as she sat waiting for Ash.

When they finally arrived home, Casey was fast asleep and things were awkward as they'd travelled in silence.

"Are you alright Kyle?"

"Yeah...are you?"

"Yup it's just you've been quiet the whole way back."

"I'm just tired that's all Ricky."

But she wouldn't let it go and kept asking him questions as he put Casey into his cot.

"Nothing happened at Angelo's with Phoebe." Kyle insisted.

"Oh really? 'Cos when I left you guys were fine and when I came back you could barely look at each other."

"What took you so long anyway?" Kyle asked, trying to change the subject.

Ricky smiled, "I ran into Ash after I came out so we had a chat, stop avoiding my questions!"

"Ok fine!" Kyle cried, in a whisper as not to wake Casey. "She thinks that...you, Casey and I are playing happy families."

Ricky was quiet before responding with "and what do you think?"

"I think it's ridiculous." Kyle said as he went to sit on the sofa.

"You're lying." Ricky said.

"Why are we even having this conversation? Brax is my brother-"

"Kyle..." Ricky walked over to the sofa, sat down and placed her hand on his.

"Maybe she's right."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes...at first I was angry but then I realised she was right."

Kyle couldn't believe everything that was coming out of Ricky ' s mouth. Did she really believe Phoebe? Did he? It was so confusing. He just wanted to be loyal to his brother but then one look at Ricky and he'd find himself gazing at how beautiful she was. He admired her strength, her courage. Still he wasn't prepared to betray his brother.

"I feel the same way." Ricky said, interrupting his thoughts.

Kyle put his head in his hands his heart was pounding. "Kyle, look at me."

"I can't."

"Kyle. Look. At. Me."

Kyle glanced up at Ricky. Seizing the moment, Ricky leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. After the kiss ended, they had their heads against each other.

"We can't do this." Kyle whispered.

"Why not?" Ricky replied. "Brax was selfish. He went after Dean even though I told him not to. He ended up in prison and then he broke out. He faked his own death and decided to take off without us. He abandoned us Kyle, both of us! We were going through hell and he didn't even care..."

Ricky voice began to break as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kyle broke away from her and got up, heading towards the door. Ricky followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't do this."

"Isn't this what you've always wanted Kyle? To have a family? Well here we are, ok? Don't you want to be apart of our lives?"

Everything Kyle had been keeping locked in his heart; everything he'd been battling with came pouring out suddenly.

"You think I don't want to be selfish too? You think I'm not hurt at what Brax did to us? Yes! It was awful! My life was on a downward spiral for months and to find out it was all for nothing..."

He hesitated. Ricky reached for him but he stepped back. "Then there was you and Casey. I had to think about taking care of both you like Brax wanted me to. And all the while I was falling in love with you."

He turned around, feeling ashamed at what he'd said. Ricky took his hand and turned him back to face her.

"Forget about Brax. Forget about Phoebe or even Ash. Tell me Kyle, what do you want?"

He touched her face before pulling her in closer. "You."


	2. Chapter 2

It was after 6am and Kyle had been up for over an hour now. He decided it was pointless trying to get back to sleep as he would have to go into work in a while. So he traipsed his way over to the kitchen and began making breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon strips, some veggies and toast. To top it all off he poured himself a cool class of orange juice. As he devoured his meal, Andy walked in a wide grin on his face. "Something smells nice. You enjoying that?"

"Mmmmm," Kyle nodded in response.

Andy chuckled. "And what? You couldn't save me some?"

Kyle quickly finished chewing so he could speak. "Should've got up earlier."

Andy shook his head. "And there I was thinking you were the thoughtful type!" As Andy made himself some cereal, Hannah came up behind him dressed in a nightie.

"Hey handsome. I was wondering where you'd got to."

"Not all of us can afford to laze about in bed all day. Some of us have to work." Andy replied, giving her a kiss. He took his bowl of muesli to the table and sat down to eat. Hannah sat down next to him carefully eyeing the remains of Kyle 's food. When he eventually caught her looking he sighed. "There's some extra bacon in the pan." Hannah jumped up and headed into the kitchen.

"Surprised Ricky isn't awake by now what with Casey up all night." Andy said through mouthfuls of food.

"Actually Case sleeps better these days. He doesn't give her as much hassle anymore."

"He's growing up." Kyle 's face changed as soon as he heard the sound of Ricky's voice. "He's _my_ little man." She walked into the kitchen with Casey on her hip just in time to catch Hannah scoffing down a bacon sarnie. Ricky laughed. "Everyone in this house is obsessed with food!"

"Well...that's me done. We've got deliveries today at the restaurant so I'm off." Casey stretched out his tiny fingers at Kyle as soon as he saw him. A bottle of milk in her hand, Ricky caught Kyle's gaze for a moment but then they both quickly looked away. Andy noticed and smiled to himself. As Hannah joined Andy at the table, Ricky gave Casey his bottle and he took it happily.

"Don't deliveries come at 9 o' clock?" she asked.

"This is a special one. Extra early."

"Ohhh..Ok." Ricky replied. "Well at least give Casey a goodbye before you go." Kyle walked over to them and held Casey in his arms. Casey, still drinking his milk put his head on his uncle's shoulder.

"Hey Case. You enjoying your milk? Yeaah you love it don't ya? Are you gonna be a good boy for Mummy today? Come on give me a hi-five if you are?" Casey put his hand to Kyle's and his uncle gave him a kiss on the head before handing him back to Ricky. "Well...I'll see you all later."

Andy, seizing the opportunity to find out what was happening between them spoke: "Err guys, tonight me and Hannah were thinking of heading into the city. I reckon you both should come. We could make a night of it."

"But who would take care of Casey?" Ricky protested.

"Give him to John and Marilyn they looove him."

"I might...also...have some stuff on-" Kyle began.

"Nuh-uh-uh. We are all going out tonight to have some fun! No excuses!" They both resigned and Kyle nodded before heading out. Ricky went with Casey into her flat.

"That was nice," said Hannah when they were alone. "But I don't remember us making any plans to head out tonight."

"It's not for us." Andy lowered his voice. "It's for them."

"What? Are Kyle and Ricky... _together_?" Hannah was in shock.

"Not right now but maybe after tonight they will be." Andy replied, a mischievous smirk on his face.

* * *

Leo Peters sang his heart out as he strummed away on his acoustic guitar. _"Why can't it be easy? Why is it so hard? Really wish it were simple…"_ Andy, Hannah, Kyle and Ricky were sat at their own table in a busy restaurant called _Ocean Floor._ As they were waiting for their food, Leo Peters (a famous singer) had come onstage. "Bet he's getting paid quite a bit to do this," Kyle said to Ricky. "Not to mention how good it is for exposure…"

"Why? Are you jealous?" she replied.

"Sometimes I wonder what could've been…especially with Phoebe but it's all in the past. This is my life now."

"Ok. So you _are_ jealous?" Kyle chuckled. Across from them were Andy and Hannah. As Andy smiled watching them, Hannah nudged him. Then she whispered into his ear "Don't make it so obvious!" Andy glanced at Hannah. She was wearing a white peplum dress with pearl jewellery to match. She looked stunning. Andy was glad that he and Hannah, despite all their ups and downs, had finally managed to work things out. And now they were happier than ever. But Kyle and Ricky had had it tougher than them. They may be oblivious to it, but they needed each other. Although it wasn't ideal, Brax would want both of them to move on. Nobody understood how to take care of Ricky better than Kyle. "Penny for your thoughts?" Hannah asked. Andy frowned. "Depends. I charge pretty high." Everyone laughed and just then, their food arrived.

"Seriously Kyle?" Ricky cried, as the waitress placed his plate in front of him. "You're having pizza?"

"We don't do this kind in Angelo's." He protested. "And what about you? With your…lasagne. You could have that at home; just chuck a frozen one in the oven and you'd be good to go!"

"I think it's pretty clear you guys are turning into parents. You know…playing it safe." Hannah chimed in before covering her mouth after she realised what she'd said. "I'm sorry, I…didn't mean…"

"Ohhh no, don't worry." Ricky assured her, as she began eating. After they'd all finished their meals, they listened to some more of Leo Peters playing. The customers clapped after he completed a song and asked him to play another he sang earlier. Leo lifted his hands in surrender and then began singing. The words swirled around in Kyle's head. _"Really wish it were simple. I wish that it was easy to love you. But still I choose to love…you…anyway."_ Kyle knew he loved Ricky. But he didn't want to betray his brother. He wanted Casey to always know about his father and would relish telling him stories as he grew up. He'd also tell him stories about his namesake - his uncle. Kyle and even Heath, had agreed that as messy as their family history was Casey needed to know where he came from.

 _"But still I choose to love…you…anyway."_ Ricky was aware her feelings for Kyle seemed irrational. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe it wasn't. But she felt they owed it to each other to try at least. "Kyle…" she whispered. Funnily enough, Hannah had fallen asleep on Andy's shoulder and Andy himself looked about five minutes away from dozing off. "I love you," she said still looking at the stage.

"I love you too." He replied. "But I'm scared. I don't know the future of us. After everything with Brax…it feels like we're doomed before we've even begun."

"Ok. So how about this? What if we take things slow, real slow and see how things develop?"

"I'd like that." Ricky said, turning to face him. Kyle gave Ricky a kiss on the cheek.

"Not too much?" he joked. Ricky shook her head.

"Just perfect."


End file.
